Opera Van Naruto
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: Naruto hamil! Dan sang Sasuke tak mau bertanggung jawab? Dia malah membunuh Naruto dan membuangnya ke sebuah Telaga! Fanfic humor ngaco bin Gaje. Please Read and Review. Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!


Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor

Pairing : Wah, ga bisa nentuin. Banyak bgt pemerannya. SasuxNaru

Rated : K

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

Dozo~~

Diambil dari acara Komedi show Opera Van Java, nih..

Silahkan…

**Kuntilanak Beranak**

Saat itu dimulainya sebuah acara komedi di sebuah channel stasiun televisi. Acara itu dibuka dengan dua perempuan yang memakai pakaian adat jawa dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu pop yang di shindenkan. Dua perempuan itu bernama Sakura dan Ino. Setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi sang dalang yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Kakashi mengetuk sebuah kotak dengan palunya, tanda acara akan segera dimulai.

"Dikisahkan sebuah cerita yang judulnya kuntilanak beranak." Kembali sang dalang mengetuk kotak dengan palunya, sehingga menghasilkan beberapa ketukan suara. "Dimulai dari seorang gadis yang sedang hamil dan dibunuh oleh pacarnya karena tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Dan alhasil gadis yang bernama Naruto itu dibunuh dan mayatnya dibuang ke sebuah telaga. Bagaimanakah selanjutnya? Kita lihat saja di TKP!" sahut sang dalang.

Dibukanya tirai panggung hingga terlihatlah sebuah background gambar di sana. Berdiri dua orang di atas panggung yang lumayan megah itu. Seorang laki-laki berwajah stoic dengan mata onyx-nya dan seorang perempuan yang sedang hamil dengan rambut panjang orangenya. Mereka tengah bertengkar karena sang gadis kini hamil muda dan sang laki-laki tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

"Teme! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Aku hamil gara-gara 'anu'mu." Sahut sang gadis meminta pertanggungjawaban pada pacarnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'anu'ku, dobe?" sang Sasuke menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan pacarnya itu.

"Ah, salah, ya? Hahaha.." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk keningnya, padahal keningnya tak gatal sedikitpun.

"Dasar bodoh! Makanya kalau datang hafalin naskahnya bodoh." Sungut Sasuke sambil tertawa menyindir Naruto.

Sang dalang pun naik ke atas panggung, karena alur melenceng dari cerita yang dibuatnya.

"Kalian apa-apaan, sih? Diceritakan kamu meminta tanggung jawab pada Sasuke, karena kamu hamil. Kok malah anu-anuan." Kata sang dalang sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Ayo cepat dilanjutkan! Hah.. cerita kok pada ngawur semua."

"Salah dia yang nggak hafal naskah." Sungut Sasuke menyalahkan Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo lanjutkan. Sampai mana tadi? Lupa, kan?" ucap sang dalang.

"Minta tanggung jawab, dalang." Kata Naruto.

"O…ya."

Dalang pun lalu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di atas panggung itu dan mengamati jalan cerita wayang yang tak hafal naskah itu.

"Teme! Ayo tanggung jawab! Aku hamil gara-gara…" sebelum Naruto melanjutkan omongannya, tiba-tiba Gaara datang dengan pakaian seragam SD dan memakai rok anak SD dengan wig kribo pinknya. Sambil membawa sebuah gitar kayu kotak dengan tiga senar dan menyanyi ala banci boo…

"Lai..lai..lai..lai..lailai.. Panggil Gaara si jablai. Abang jarang pulang, Gaara jarang dibelai." Dan alhasil Sasuke, Naruto dan sang dalang menari heboh di sana. Sasuke hanya mengangkat dua jempolnya dan diputar-putar di depan dadanya sambil merem melek menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan Gaara. Dan Naruto, dia berjoget-joget heboh ke sana-kemari, berjingkrak-jingkrak ria tak karuan. Padahal perannya sekarang sebagai cewek yang sedang hamil. Sedangkan Kakashi, dia menari seperti dalang Parto. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil berlari kesana-kemari.

Setelah Gaara selesai bernyanyi, mereka bertigapun juga berhenti menari. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya tertawa melihat sang Kakashi yang menari dengan aneh itu.

"Aduh, boo.. cucok, deh. Eke, mesti pergi sekarang yee. Eke ada job lain lagi, nih." Kata Gaara dengan bicara ala bancinya, lalu pergi dari atas panggung itu.

"Haha, apa-apaan itu? Dasar! Ceritanya apa, malah jadinya apa. Udah, ah! Cepet lanjutin!" suruh sang dalang yang mulai kesal.

"Hahaha, tuhkan aku jadi lupa, deh. Huh.. Teme! Tanggung jawab!" sahut Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku masih belum mau punya anak dobe! Gugurkan saja bayi itu!" suruh Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Anak ini tidak berdosa! Aku tidak mau menggugurkannya!"

"Lalu gara-gara Naruto yang masih saja memaksa Sasuke untuk bertanggung jawab, Sasuke pun kesal dengan Naruto dan membunuhnya lalu dibuang ke telaga." Sahut sang dalang memberi tahu arah cerita.

"Aku kesal padamu dobe!" teriak Sasuke dengan mengarahkan sebuah pisau ke arah Naruto, dan tentu saja hanya pisau mainan. Ditancapkannya pisau itu ke arah Naruto dengan gaya slow motion. Namun yang terjadi malah pisau yang diarahkannya ke perut Naruto malah berbalik arah dan menancap ke perut Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun berpura-pura mati karena pisau telah menancap diperutnya. "Aah.. Dobe, aku mati dulu ya?" timpal Sasuke.

"Teme!! Jangan mati!!" ucap Naruto masih dengan gaya slow motionnya.

"Apaan ini! Apa-apaan! Yang mati itu harusnya Naruto bukannya kamu! Bego!" bentak kakashi sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hahaha.. Aku kira aku yang mati, dalang." Ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri."Mati kau dobe!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba, sambil menancapkan pisau itu ke perut Naruto, hingga membuat sang dalang Kakashi latah dibuatnya.

"Wewewewewe…." Latah sang dalang.

"Akh…" teriak Naruto.

"Haah.. selesai." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Udah, lalu buang Naruto ke jurang sana." Suruh sang dalang.

Bukannya mengangkat Naruto, Sasuke malah menyeret Naruto.

"Teme, ikh. Sakit dodol!" seru Naruto kesakitan.

"Hehehe.. Aku tidak kuat mengangkatmu, dobe. Diseret saja, ya?"

"Nggak ah. Mending aku jalan sendiri aja." Sungut Naruto sambil berjalan sendiri dan pura-puranya jatuh ke jurang.

"Mana ada mayat bisa jalan sendiri. Haha.." kata Sasuke.

"Setelah Sasuke membunuh Naruto. Mayat Naruto pun dibuang ke telaga dan menjadi kuntilanak penunggu telaga itu. Bagaimanakah setelah itu? Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di Opera van Naruto."

"Yaeee..." jawab serempak para penonton.

Sakura dan Ino pun kembali menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _Tak ada yang abadi_ dengan lantunan shindennya. Dan waktunya break untuk sementara. Iklan-iklan pun bermunculan di channel televisi itu.

Lima menit kemudian, kembali Sakura dan Ino bernyanyi lagi dengan lagu yang berbeda. Dan kemudian dilanjutkan acara itu lagi.

Saat itu Sasuke yang sedang pergi dengan temannya Shikamaru, sedang menggoda seorang perempuan cantik di sebuah halte bus. Perempuan itu bernama Neji yang mendapat peran menjadi seorang wanita, sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Cewek, godain kita dong." Sahut Shikamaru menggoda Neji. Neji pun menyibakkan rambut panjang ala iklan shampo Pant**n.

"Enak aja. Sori, ya. Emangnya gue cewek apaan?" jawab Neji dengan gaya ceweknya.

"Hahaha.. pantas, ya? Cocok banget, deh Neji jadi cewek." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Hahaha.. Iya." Timpal Sasuke.

"Apaan, sih? Inikan hanya peran."

"Hahahha…" tawa Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah Gaara bersama Kiba dengan berlari-lari tak menentu hanya memakai handuk dan topi di kepalanya sambil membawa gayung ditangan.

"Ada apa?" sahut Neji.

"Sialan! Aku sedang mandi, eh.. tahu-tahu ada yang ngintipin." Kata Gaara.

"Kalau kamu?" tanya Sasuke pada Kiba.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sedang ngintipin Gaara mandi." Jawab Kiba.

"Lalu kenapa kamu ikut lari juga?" tanya Shikamaru cengok.

"Ah, tadi ada ulat nemplok di kepala. Jadinya aku lari, deh." Jawabnya kembali.

"Woo, dasar pengintip!" teriak Gaara sambil berlari mengejar Kiba.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji jadi tertawa dibuatnya. Dalang pun naik kembali ke atas panggung, karena kalau tidak segera diluruskan alurnya, bakalan tak akan selesai-selesai.

"Ayo-ayo.. tolong, ya. Dibantu, ya. Ini harus masuk ke cerita. Kalau tidak, nggak akan selesai-selesai." Sungut sang dalang. "Dan masuklah Naruto yang sudah menjadi kuntilanak, ingin membalas dendam pada Sasuke yang sudah membunuhnya. Ayo, kuntilanaknya masuk!"

Lalu Naruto pun masuk ke panggung dengan pakaian serba putihnya dan dandanan khas kuntilanak sambil menggendong sebuah boneka bayi.

"Teeee….meeee…" panggil Naruto.

"Aah, kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak tuh, perasaanmu saja kali." Sungut Shikamaru.

"Oh, suara kucing. Cewek, namanya siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Neji dan menghiraukan Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

"Namaku, Neji."

"Wah, cantik sekali. Sama persis dengan orangnya."

"Apaan, sih? Kok aku malah dihiraukan begini." Sungut Naruto marah saat Sasuke tidak menggubris panggilannya.

"Kaukan hantu, aku mana bisa lihat." Jawab Sasuke. Sang dalang, Shikamaru dan Neji pun hanya menahan tawa melihat Naruto yang cengok itu.

"Ah, pulang aja deh." Sungut Naruto marah karena dirinya dianggap tak ada.

"Hahaha.. mana ada hantu marah, terus minta pulang." Kata Sasuke.

"Heh.. Ayo cepat dimulai." Suruh Kakashi.

"Huuh…" gumam Naruto. "Teme, kau harus tanggung jawab. Kau sudah membunuhku dan anakku." Sahut Naruto dengan suara hantunya.

"Waa.. Ha..han..hantu!!"

Namun tiba-tiba Gaara kembali masuk sambil berlari hingga menabrak Naruto dan terjatuh ke sebuah meja yang terbuat dari gabus. Hingga terjungkir terbalik, dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Waa.. Sialan! Wooo… Ngajak tawuran apa! Kalau berani ke sini kalian!" teriak Gaara pura-pura sedang tawuran.

"Ada apa, mas?" tanya Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto yang terjatuh barusan.

"Itu.. Anak desa sebelah! Ngajak tawuran! Sialan!"

"Woo.. kalau berani ke sini kalian!" teriak Sasuke bersama yang lainnya.

"Ini apa coba, cerita pada ngawur semua!" sungut sang dalang. Mana ada cerita kuntianak ada tawuran segala." Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang dalang. "Sana keluar!"

"Aku kapan keluarnya dalang?" tanya Gaara.

"Kapan keluar? Dari tadi juga kamu sudah keluar!" bentak sang dalang. Lalu Gaara pun keluar dari panggung. "Ayo lanjutkan. Enn? Kau kenapa Naruto?"

"Kenapa apanya? Sakit tahu!" sungut Naruto sambil mengelus-elus lengannya.

"Hahaha.. Makanya kalau ada yang mau menabrak, menghindar dong."

"Menghindar gimana? Yang nabrak dari belakang!"

"Hahaha…" tawa sang dalang. "Ayo dilanjutkan ceritanya."

"Ah, hantu!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukannya dia Naruto?" tanya Neji, yang sebenarnya teman baik Naruto.

"Kau sudah membunuhku, teme! Kau harus mati juga!" teriak Naruto sambil mencekik leher Sasuke. Namun cekikkan itu tiba-tiba berubah, saat Gaara dan Kiba masuk dengan wig kribonya dan pakaian ala Rhoma Irama sambil membawa gitar dari sapu.

"Begadang jangan begadang… kalau tiada artinya." Nyanyian Gaara dan Kiba. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berdansa, Neji dan Shikamaru sedang dangdutan berdua. Sedangkan sang dalang, seperti biasa menari-nari aneh seperti unyil.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, semuanya berdesak-desakkan meminta tanda tangan Gaara dan Kiba kecuali sang dalang yang lelah gara-gara menari-nari tak jelas.

"Aku minta tanda tangan." Seru Neji.

"Aku juga!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Woi… Apa-apaan ini?! Bubar! Bubar semua!" bentak sang dalang. "Nah, minta tanda tangannya dong." Minta sang dalang.

Semuanya pun tertawa melihat tingkah sang dalang yang ternyata juga ngefans dengan Rhoma Irama. Kakashi memukul kepala Gaara dan Kiba dengan gabus, karena mereka mengacaukan alur cerita.

Lalu cerita kembali dilanjutkan dan Naruto kembali mencekik Sasuke.

"Tolong.." ucap Sasuke meminta tolong pada temannya Shikamaru.

"Tidak mau, ah." Sungut Shikamaru. Dan dia malah sedang asik-asikkan berpacaran dengan Neji.

"Apa-apaan itu? Masa lihat teman mau dibunuh kamu malah diam saja." Sahut Sasuke.

"Lha yang diincarkan kamu. Yang bunuh diakan juga kamu."

"Benar juga, ya? Ya sudah. Lanjutin nyekiknya." Ucap Sasuke cengok.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun mati di tangan Naruto.

"Akhirnya Sasuke mati dibunuh oleh kuntilanak, karena dirinya sudah membunuh Naruto dan membuang mayatnya ke sebuah telaga. Dan mereka pun menjadi pasangan suami istri hantu di telaga itu." Ucap sang dalang mengakhiri acaranya.

"Mana ada suami istri hantu?" bantah Sasuke.

"Biarin aja, suka-suka dalangnya mau ngomong apaan." Timpal Naruto.

Lalu Gaara pun kembali masuk ke dalam panggung.

"Dalang, kapan aku masuknya?"

"Hahaha.. Acaranya sudah mau ditutup tahu!" sungut Sasuke.

"Dalang, lima menit saja deh.."

"Ini mau ditutup. Kapan-kapan saja, ya." Ucap sang dalang. "Disini gunung, disana gunung. Di tengah-tengahnya ada Pulau Jawa. Wayangnya bingung, dalangnya ikut bingung. Tetap di Opera van Naruto…."

"Yaeee…" sahut para penonton.

Lalu kembali Sakura dan Ino pun menyanyi untuk menutup acaranya.

**-The End-**

_Wkakakaka….. XD_

_Maaf, fanficnya ngaco bin gaje, nih…_

_Kagak bakat aku buat cerita selain Romance nan gitu._

_Hehehehe…._

_Soalnya lagi buntu buat nerusin cerita I Love You-nya.._

_Hahahhaha.._

_Ditunggu Reviewnya… ^____^_


End file.
